I Love You, Dad!
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Sakura mencintai pria yang selama ini dianggapnya ayahnya. Apakah ayahnya juga begitu? Oneshot pertama KakaSaku. Sekuelnya multichapter. RnR?


**I Love You, Dad!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**AU/OC/OOC/Gaje/Aneh/Oneshot yg bersekuel multiple chapter**

**Pairing: KakaSaku(always)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sakura mencintai pria yang selama ini dianggapnya ayahnya. Apakah ayahnya juga begitu?**

**.**

**.**

**~DLDR~**

**.**

Langkah cepat yang dilakukan sepasang kaki panjang seorang gadis membuat dia terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya mengingat hari semakin petang dan ia diburu waktu. Gadis berambut pink itu semakin mempercepat larinya agar ia lebih cepat sampai di rumahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ikatan tali sepatu kanan miliknya terlepas. Kaki kirinya menginjak tali sepatu tersebut bersamaan dengan kaki kanannya, sehingga..

'BRUUUKK..' gadis itu jatuh dengan wajah hampir menyetuh jalan kalau saja kedua tangannya menyangga badannya dan hal tersebut tak terjadi.

"Huft.. untung, saja!" seru gadis itu ketika helai rambutnya menyentuh permukaan jalan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Segera saja ia berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya.

"Tak ada waktu santai. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam sebelum ayah pulang!" Serunya dengan lari yang telah mencapai tahap sprint.

.

.

.

'TING..TONG..' Suara bel berbunyi dari luar rumah dan terdengar suara pintu terbuka tanda seseorang telah masuk. Gadis berambut pink itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dapur untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata seorang pria dewasa berbadan tegap dengan jas dan koper kerjanya. Pria itu memiliki rambut perak menantang gravitasi dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Melihat pria tersebut telah datang, gadis itu menaruh sendok sayurnya di gantungan lalu menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya gadis itu sembari membantu pria yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' membuka jasnya. Sang ayah tersenyum dan mengelus kepala si gadis. Semburat merah muncul di pipi si gadis.

"Ya, Saku." Jawabnya lembut seraya merangkul bahu putrinya. Si gadis merasa senang diperlakukan begitu. Sang ayah melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan mengingat ia mencium bau yang sedap dari tempat itu. Si gadis mengikuti ayahnya setelah ia menaruh jas kerja ayahnya di lemari jas di bawah tangga.

"Hari ini aku hanya memasak nugget dan telur mata sapi karena aku pulang telat, tadi." Kata si gadis ketika mereka sampai di rang makan. Ruang makan itu hanya berukuran sedang. Di tepinya berdiri kulkas, lemari dan meja-meja dapur, kompor, dan tempat cuci piring. Sedangkan di tengahnya telah ada meja makan berbentuk lingkaran dengan 4 kursi yang mengelilinginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tapi kenapa kau pulang telat hari ini?" Tanya sang ayah memandang mata emerald putrinya itu. Sakura balik memandang kedua onyx ayahnya.

"Tadi ada rapat untuk menyelenggarakan festifal kebudayaan di sekolah." Jawabnya jujur. Sang ayah tersenyum karena tahu putrinya ini tak pernah berbohong, alias selalu berkata jujur.

"Begitu, ya. Nanti ceritakan padaku, ya. Ayah mau beristirahat sebentar." Kata sang ayah sembari menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Ayah mau mandi dulu? Biar kusiapkan airnya, ya." Saran Sakura. Sang ayah berhenti dan menjawab dari balik badannya.

"Tak perlu. Kau siapkan peralatan makan saja." Jawab sang ayah lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hehehee.. senangnya,"

.

.

.

SMA Konoha – 11.20

Murid-murid SMA Konoha berhamburan keluar kelas setelah mendengar bunyi bel istirahat pertama. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang pucat dan bermata aquamarine. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah kantin, tempat tetap mereka di waktu istirahat.

"Jadi, Sakura.. bagaimana kabar ayahmu yang tampan itu?" Tanya Ino, sahabat Sakura membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka sampai di kantin.

"Memang kenapa ayahku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput Pop Ice Vanila miliknya.

"Lho, kau tidak mengerti? Ayahmu kan dewasa, keren, dan kaya, lagi! Dia direktur perusahaan Hatake, kan? Kau tahu, ayahmu itu benar-benar tipe pria yang diinginkan ibu-ibu untuk menantunya." Seru Ino sedikit heboh meskipun sikap Sakura biasa saja.

"Kau bilang ayahku keren dan tampan? Memang kau pernah melihat wajah ayahku dibalik maskernya?"

"Ya tidak sih, tapi aku pastikan dia sangat keren, Sakura!" kata Ino dengan mengacungkan jempolnya seperti teman sekelas mereka yang suka memakai baju ketat layaknya atlet senam lantai.

"Haaah.. kau ada-ada saja, Ino." Gumam Sakura sambil menyuap siomaynya. Sakura ikut menghela nafas heran.

"Lalu, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?" Tanya Ino sedikit menggoda. Sakura tahu apa maksudnya tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu dengan mengernyit heran. Ino tampak mengerti dan menghela nafas tampak heran dengan shabatnya yang tidak peka ini.

"Kalian kan tidak berhubungan darah. Memangnya tidak terjadi sesuatu? Kau sudah 18 tahun, dan ayahmu 30 tahun. Memangnya seorang pria dewasa tidak tertarik, apa pada gadis perawan yang seksi dan molek sepertimu?" Tanya Ino menjelaskan. Sakura tertegun dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Kami memang tidak punya hubungan darah, tapi karena ibuku adalah istrinya, pastinya ia tidak mau menyentuhku yang adalah anak tirinya." Jawab Sakura sambil menghabiskan siomay terakhirnya.

"Hmm.. bisa jadi dia tak tertarik padamu karena seleranya adalah wanita dewasa seperti Tsunade-ba san." Pikir Ino sambil memainkan sedotan es jeruknya.

"Mungkin." Sahut Sakura. Sesaat mereka terdiam untuk menghabiskan santapan istirahat pertama. Setelah porsi mereka habis tak tersisa, mereka beranjak pergi untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Apa Kakashi-san pernah mengajak teman wanitanya bertamu dirumah?" Tanya Ino ketika mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas. Sakura berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat apakah ayahnya pernah mengajak seorang wanita.

"Tidak, tuh." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Mungkin dia tahu kalau ada kau dirumah. Jadi dia tak bisa berkencan dengan teman wanitanya itu di rumah kalian." Sahut Ino. Sakura tertegun mendengar jawaban Ino. Ia jadi ragu pada ayahnya dan sedikit kecewa kalau memang benar Kakashi berkencan dengan seorang wanita tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sakura-pun berpikir ulang kejadian-kejadian masalalu yag mungkin tersembunyi.

"Kalau itu memang terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?" Tanya Ino membyarkan lamunannya. Sepertinya Ino tahu kalau Sakura sedang memikirkan ayahnya.

"Eh,"

"Kau kan menyukai ayahmu itu," kata Ino yang memang mengetahui perasaan Sakura pada ayahnya.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, kami tak mungkin bersama," kata Sakura pesimis.

"Loh? Kalian kan tak ada hubungan darah. Kau adalah anak tiri Kakashi Hatake. Tak masalah, kan?" Sakura terdiam lagi untuk berpikir tentang perkataan Ino. Sebenarnya dia sudah berkali-kali memikirkan hal ini mengingat rasa sukanya pada sang ayah sudah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tapi, kalau aku membiarkan perasaanku lebih dari ini, aku akan merasa berdosa pada ibu," jawab Sakura sambil sedikit menunduk. Dia melihati kaki-kakinya yang berjalan membawanya ke kelas mereka.

"Hei, Tsunade-ba san sudah meninggal, kan? Lagi pula perasaan orang bisa berubah begitu juga dengan Kakashi-san."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang dicintai ibuku, kan?" balas Sakura mengelak kenyataan. Ino terdiam dengan kekeras kepalaan Sakura.

"Haaah.. terserah kau saja, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sabtu – 12.00

Sakura sedang membaca sebuah majalah yang memuat tentang artis-artis korea. Banyak artikel-artikel terbaru tentang aktor dan aktris asal negri ginseng tersebut. Sakura membacanya dengan antusias karena dia memang KPOPers. Sedangkan Kakashi, ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja sejak jam 7.00 tadi. Meskipun hari Minggu, pemilik Hatake Corp itu harus tetap masuk untuk mengawasi jalannya perusahaan.

Karena sudah dua jam membaca dalam posisi tidur di sofa ruang keluarga, mata Sakura sedikit-sedikit menutup tanda Sakura mengantuk. Sampai akhirnya mata emerald itu menutup sempurna dan keluar dengkuran halus dari gadis Haruno yang telah berganti marga menjadi Hatake itu.

Siang yang terik ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang keluar masuk melewati jendela dan menerpa kulit halus Sakura, membuat tidur siangnya semakin nyenyak. Majalah Korea yang dibacanya sudah terjatuh di lantai karena pembacanya meniggalkannya tidur.

Seorang pria perak yang tak lain adalah Kakashi memencet bel rumahnya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari putrinya di dalam. Kakashi-pun memutuskan untuk menggedor pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berukir itu.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Apa Saku sedang tidur?" Tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi di belakangnya mendekati Kakashi.

"Bagaimana, Kashi?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melihat kearah pintu.

"Ah, sepertinya dikunci dari dalam." Kata Kakashi. Wanita itu terdiam sambil memandang kenop pintu yang berwarna perak dengan campuran emas.

"Kau yakin, dikunci dari dalam?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menghampiri pintu rumah Sakura.

"Hn, mungkin." Jawab Kakashi sambil mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan mengayuh kenopnya.

'CKLEK' Pintu-pun terbuka. Kakashi dan wanita itu termangu melihat terbukanya pintu. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera masuk ke kediaman Hatake.

"Gimana, sih Sakura? Kalau ada pencuri masuk bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi dalam hati. Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk menyilakan tamu wanitanya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sakura yang tertidur di sofa dengan tenangnya. Wanita yang menjadi tamu Kakashi terheran dengan gadis berumur 18 tahun yang tampak asing baginya.

Kakashi menaruh koper kerjanya di meja tamu dan membereskan majalah Sakura yang terjatuh. Setelah itu, ia duduk berjongkok di sebelah Sakura dan tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya. Kakashi mengelus kepala pink Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tampaknya dia sudah lupa dengan wanita rekan kerjanya yang menunggu untuk dipersilahkan duduk.

"Uungg.. ayaaah.." gumam Sakura mengigau. Kakashi mengernyit heran dengan igauan Sakura. Ia tersenyum penasaran dengan Sakura yang memimpikan dirinya.

"Eee..heem.. Kashi," Seru wanita itu. Rupanya ia masih berdiri belakang Kakashi. Kakashi menoleh ke teman kantornya itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Duduklah selagi aku membangunkan anak ini." Kata Kakashi masih dengan posisi duduknya. Wanita itu menurut. Ia-pun duduk di sofa lain yang bersebrangan dengan sofa tempat Sakura tidur.

"Saku.. bangun! Ada tamu." Kata Kakashi halus. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi ranum Sakura untuk membuatnya bangun. Namun, gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali malah sepertinya tidak mendengar suara Kakashi.

"Nnnghh.. Kashii-chaaan~" seru Sakura mengigau lagi. Seketika wajah Kakashi memerah dipanggil begitu meskipun secara tidak langsung.

'Anak ini memimpikan apa, sih tentang diriku?' Tanya Kakashi dalam hati. Sedangkan wanita teman sekantornya hanya tersenyum lucu mendengar Sakura mengigau. Ia merasa telah melewatkan banyak hal.

"Sakura, bangunlah! Ada teman sekantor ayah!" Seru Kakashi lebih keras. Wanita teman sekantornya sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Kakashi terhadap dirinya.

"Ng?.. EEEHHH!" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba bangun. Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan baju kantor merah duduk manis di sofa rumahnya.

Sakura terkejut. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan tepat kearah tempat ayahnya berjongkok disebelah sofanya. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah entah kenapa.

"A.. ayah?" kata Sakura tergagap melihat ayahnya sudah ada di rumah.

"Kau ini kenapa? Cepat ke dapur dan buat teh!" perintah Kakashi pada Sakura. Sakura memandang wanita tamu ayahnya. Ia segera beranjak pergi ke dapur dan mengerjakan perintah ayahnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang keadaan tegang tampak menyelimuti ruang keluarga kediaman Hatake. Kakashi tampak kaku mengenalkan wanita disampingnya. Wanita itu sendiri merasa segan setelah mengetahui di rumah rekan kerjanya tinggal pula seorang gadis yang ternyata anak dari teman sekantornya itu. Sedangkan Sakura, tampak sangat galau. Aura-aura hitam menyelimutinya. Berbagai pikiran tentang wanita didepannya terus menghantuinya. Apalagi melihat perut wanita itu sedikit membesar. Sepertinya ada suatu kehidupan didalamnya. Sakura jadi merasa yakin dengan yang dikatakan Ino beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bagimana kalau ternyata ayah tirinya diam-diam berpacaran dengan seseorang tanpa ia ketahui? Bagaimana kalau wanita yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang adalah calon ibu barunya? Dan bagaimana kalau ayahnya akan mempunyai seorang baby yang akan menggusur tempatnya di rumah ini. Tapi, kalau memang itu yang terjadi, ia takkan punya hak untuk tinggal di rumah ini lagi. Ia bukan lagi jadi bagian dari keluarga yang bahkan tak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Dan lagi, ia tidak bisa hidup bersama Kakashi Hatake, ayah tiri sekaligus orang yang dicintainya dan ibunya yang telah meninggal.

'Aku harus siap mengahadapi ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kami tidak berhubungan darah. Dia bisa saja menikah dengan wanita dengan karakteristik seperti ibu dan meninggalkanku." Kata Sakura pesimis dalam hati. Ia memandang wajah wanita disebelah ayahnya itu. Wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya. Terlihat anggun dan dewasa. Berbeda dengannya yang masih kekanakan. Aura hitam Sakura menghilang perlahan. Kakashi menyadari ada perubahan suasana diantara mereka dan ia pun memutusan untuk memulai pembicaraan namun..

"Dia, ibu baruku, ya?" Tanya Sakura seketika membuat Kakashi dan wanita itu sweetdrop seketika.

"Bukan!" Sahut wanita itu. Tampaknya ia sedikit tersinggung karena dikira kekasih Kakashi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura memandang Kakashi.

"Dia Kurenai Sarutobi. Teman kecilku sekaligus murid Tsunade-sensei." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura terdiam namun dalam hatinya lega karena wanita di depannya bukan calon ibu barunya.

"Lalu, kenapa baru ngomong sekarang?" Tanya Sakura protes.

"Itu karena kau mengeluarkan aura hitam yang tampaknya marah mengetahui aku membawa wanita kemari!" jelas Kakashi sedikit menyalahkan Sakura.

"Eh, aku begitu, ya?" Tanya Sakura tidak sadar.

"Hhh.. memang tidak boleh, kalau ayah membawa teman kantor ke rumah?" Tanya Kakashi santai tapi segera dijawab Sakura dengan yakin.

"Tentu saja nggak boleh!" seru Sakura yang tanpa sadar ia diperhatikan ayahnya dan Kurenai. Begitu sadar, wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

Kurenai tersenyum dan tertawa melihat hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura. Apalagi kata-kata terakhir Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah bersuami dan anak ini adalah hasil kerjaku dan suamiku yang tentu saja bukan Kashi bodoh ini!" Seru Kurenai menenagkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih ragu. Terbukti dengan kernyitan di dahi lebarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggil ayah dengan 'Kashi'?" Tanya Sakura bernada intrograsi. Kurenai tersenyum lucu sedangkan Kakashi tampak heran dengan anaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi father complex.

"Dia ini, teman kecilku, Sakura! Lagipula aku takkan tertarik dengan wanita lain, kecuali.." kata-kata Kakashi terhenti ketika menyadari perkataannya diperhatikan.

"Kecuali siapa Kashi?" Tanya Kurenai penasaran.

"Ya, ayah. Siapa?" Tanya Sakura ikut-ikutan. Kakashi jadi panas dingin dengan introgasian dua wanita ini.

"Haaah.. sudahlah! Kurenai, cepat jelaskan alasanmu kerumah!" Seru Kakashi yang tiba-tiba membelokkan percakapan. Sakura dan Kurenai kesal, namun, karena itu Kurenai jadi teringat dengan misinya ke rumah Kakashi.

"Hm, begini, Sakura-san. Sebenarnya aku dan Kakashi sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku juga sama seperti Kakashi, murid ibumu. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa hadir ke pemakaman sensei karena aku sendiri sedang kuliah di London."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ketus. Sepertinya ia masih ragu dengan Kurenai. Kakashi memelototinya tampak kesal karena sikap ketus Sakura pada temannya. Namun Kurenai tampak tak mempedulikan hal itu.

Lalu, sepulang aku dari London, aku bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Kakashi tanpa tahu kalau sensei telah menikah dengan Kakashi dan memiliki anak yaitu kau." Jelas Kurenai namun penjelasannya itu tampak diprotes oleh Sakura.

"Kakashi ini ayah tiriku!" seru Sakura mengkoreksi. Kurenai terkejut dengan koreksi Sakura. memang, selama Kurenai dan Kakashi belajar dengan Tsunade, Sakura dititipkan dirumah neneknya. Jadi Kurenai tidak mengenal Sakura. kecuali Kakashi yang lebih dulu mengenak Sakura setahun sebelum mereka lulus.

"Ooh, maaf kalau begitu. Tampaknya aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal," seru Kurenai santai namun Sakura masih memandangnya ketus.

"Kalau begitu langsung ke intinya saja."

"Begini, aku baru memulai kehidupan rumah tangga dengan suamiku itu. Naah, karena aku sedang hamil, aku mulai mengambil cuti melahirkan minggu depan dan setelah itu aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu dirumah sambil beristirahat. Selama ini kami selalu makan diluar karena aku tak bisa masak. Ketika aku curhat dengan Kakashi karena masalah ini, Kakashi menyarankanku untuk pergi kerumahmu. Katanya kau bisa mengajariku memasak mengingat dia punya orang rumah yang pintar memasak." Jelas Kurenai yang panjang dan lebar. Meskipun terlihat sekali Sakura memperhatikan Kurenai dengan seksama, namun jauh dihati Sakura, ia..

"APA? WANITA DEWASA DAN ANGGUN INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA MASAK? KALAU GITU APA GUNANYA JADI ISTRI?" Jerit hati Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jadi, Sakura-san mau, kan mengajariku memasak?" Tanya Kurenai sopan. Sakura sendiri panas dingin karena bingung akan menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Dia sebenarnya malas menjadi guru memasak. Tapi, melihat Kakashi yang memelototinya membuat ia sedikit takut.

"Eh..ng.. baiklah,"

.

Kurenai sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Kakashi mengantar teman kecilnya itu sampai di pintu gerbang sampai akhirnya pria berambut dan berjanggut coklat dating menjemput Kurenai. Kurenai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kakashi.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Sakura-san menyukaimu," kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berhambur menghampiri suaminya yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Sementara Kakashi tampak bingung dengan perkataan terakhir Kurenai.

'Sakura menyukaiku?' Tanya Kakashi dalam hati mengulang perkataan terkahir Kurenai. Semakin dipikir membuatnya semakin suntuk. Membuatnya lebih baik melanjutkan novel Icha-Icha Paradise volume selanjutnya yang telah terbit. Kakashi-pun masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau malam Minggu? Kalau tidak kencan malam dengan pacar, pasti menemani teman berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura. meskipun dia cewek populer di sekolahnya dan banyak cowok cowok yang ingin mengencaninya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka diterima cintanya oleh Sakura. Tentu saja kalau bukan karena Kakashi Hatake, ayah dari Sakura Hatake. Sakura menyukai ayahnya. Tidak. Mungkin cinta. Sakura mencintai ayahnya. Saking cintanya, ia sampai dibela-belain menolak semua ajakan Ino kalau sudah lewat dari jam 18.00. Itu karena Sakura ingin bersama dengan ayahnya, Kakashi tentu saja. Termasuk sekarang ini. Bukannya mencari kesenangan melewati malam Minggu, tapi malah tidur-tiduran beralaskan paha sang ayah sambil melihat film Mission Impossible #4.

Sakura melihat film dengan pemeran Tom Cruise idola Ino yang satu ini. Kepalanya bersandar di paha yahnya. Tangan Kakashi yang besar melingkari pinggangnya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura sedangkan tangan kiri Sakura menyentuh permukaan atas tangan Kakashi. Seperti mengelusnya. Kakashi dan Sakura benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih sekarang.

"Ayah," panggil Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Ya, Saku?"

"Maaf, ya. Tadi aku terlihat marah di depan Kurenai-san." Kata Sakura merasa bersalah. Kakashi terdiam dengan permintaan maaf Sakura.

"Ayah," kata Sakura merajuk karena sang ayah tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya.

"Ya, ayah maafkan," jawab Kakashi membuat hati Sakura lega. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikiran Sakura tentang ayahnya.

"Tapi, yah," Kakashi mengerlingkan pandangan televisinya ke Sakura.

"Ya, Saku?"

"Apa ayah akan menikah suatu saat nanti, dan mengusirku dari rumah ini?" Tanya Sakura membuat Kakashi mengerling kaget.

"Eh, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Perasaan manusia-kan berubah-ubah. Suatu saat ayah pasti akan mencintai orang lain dan akan meninggalkanku," jelas Sakura membuat Kakashi terdiam.

"Mungkin ya," jawab Kakashi membuat hati Sakura sedikit kecewa. Kakashi terhenyak dengan raut wajah Sakura yang kecewa. Dia jadi terpikir dengan perkataan terkahir Kurenai tadi siang. Kakashi tersenyum. Akhirnya dia mengerti maksud Kurenai.

"Tapi sebelum itu, akan kupastikan anakku tersayang ini mendapatkan orang yang pantas untuk dicintainya dan menikah dengannya," lanjut Kakashi sedikit menenangkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangan Kakashi dipinggangnya.

"Saku," kini Kakashi yang memanggil Sakura.

"Ya, ayah?"

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Kakashi langsung sampai wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Nng.. i..itu.." jawab Sakura terbata. Kakashi tersenyum. Karena dia tahu yang dicintai Sakura adalah dirinya.

**E.N.D**

(A/N) Oneshot pertamaku di fandom KakaSaku. Bisa dibilang ini kyk prologue, tpi crta.. klo mw jdi'in sekuel kisah cinta Sakura dan ayahnya, boleh aja.. tapi hrus antri dng I'm Married …. Dan Fault of Destiny, krn ak gk mw pusing-pusing mkirn chap slanjtnya krn saking banyaknya fic.

Oke deh.. silakan review ttg sekuel ini..

Thanks..


End file.
